children of time
by Darksavior117
Summary: after a Dragon attacks Percy and Annabeth during lunch, they are rescued by a mysterious girl who claims to be there daughter and also claims to be from a future where the gods have all but been destroyed and Demigods are being hunted down and worst part is that she needs their help to prevent the awakening of an evil older than time itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally got time to do my Percy Jackson fanfiction. this one i really wanted to do so im very glad i was able to get the first part down.**

**Special Thanks goes to Unimportance for saying this was an good idea.**

******Disclaimer:** i don't own percy jackson 

* * *

**Angel**

Angel ran as fast as she could. The hell hounds had trouble finding her in the remains of some forest. It was a great thing she had her mothers wisdom, but that alone was not enough to accomplish her mission. Angel was separated from her companions Leo and Emily. Hopefully they were able to escape from the hell hounds. Angel stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't hear the monster chasing her anymore. The cave she was told to reach should have been close. She looked around her surroundings and then she saw it a small cave that led underground, but before she could move toward the cave she herd the howl of the hell hounds. Thankfully there was a river right beside Angel, so her instincts told her to do one thing. As she dove into the river The hell hounds were in sight. They were the size of trucks and reeked of sulphur. Angel hid under the river, luckily she also inherited her father's abilities as well as her mother's. You see Angel is a different type of Demigod, her parents weren't gods, her parents were demigods themselves. Angels father was a son of Poseidon while her mother was the daughter of Athena. She looked up at the black truck sized monster they were sniffing for her until suddenly there heads stood straight up as if they herd something. The Hellhounds let out a cold harsh howl and sprinted off towards whatever got there attention. Angel then climbed onto the rivers shore and looked to see how far the beast went. "lucks on my side today. Now time to get out of here" she said triumphantly.

Angel headed towards the cave and readied her bronze sword that once belonged to her father. It was a strange weapon, it was a pen but uncapped it was a bronze sword. Angel then entered the cave. She herd a hissing noise that was how she knew she was in the right place. " Chronos i know your there" she cried into the dark in response an echo like voice said " clever demigod. But i thought your people were extinct or dying?" Angel then responded " i am one of the survivors". The cave then lit up an right in front of Angel were to giants snakes. " do you always have to live in the dark?' asked one of the snakes to the other. " But Ananke its to hide us from suffering the fate of the other gods" replied the other. " well Chronos we have a guest do you think she likes to stumble in the dark?' Ananke asked. Chronos then replied "well know, but anyways" he said as he turned to Angel. "why you here?". Angel then replied " i need you to send me back into the past" Chronos then moved his head right into Angels face " thats a bold request dear demigod. But i will ask you this why?". Angel then told him " to change the past so we don't have to live in hell". Ananke and chronos looked at each other. "Thats a good reason Don't you think Chronos" Ananke said to him. " defintaly. I hate living in this cave all the time, expecially with you" Ananke then moved her serpitine tail and hit Chronos right on the head. " i was only jokeing" he said in pain. Angel then yelled " so you will send me to 2013?'. Chronos then looked at her again " as long as you change history". Angel smiled thank you". Chronos then moved his tail and made a small portal. "here you go. Just please don't mess up. I hat this monster infested world." Angel then headed toward the portal but stopped and said. " Do me a favor if two other demigods come here send them back in time as well". Ananke then gave Chronos a look and he replied "fine but i better get credit for helping save the world". Angel then gave the two serpents a smile and went through the portal.

* * *

**Percy**

Pecry was enjoying his life. After deafeting Gaia and her Giants the great and roman demigods had a truce and all became freinds. Him and Annabeth returned to camp halfblood. While jason, Piper, Frank, and hazel stayed in new rome. Only downfall was that they lost Leo in the final battle. You see Leo was the one to close the doors of death from the other side, so percy was gratfeul for leos sacrifice but it hurt him and everyone else alot. They owed him everything. It was around noon and Percy Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, even Nico were out for lucnh in manhatten. Tyson would've come but he was out with ella somewhere that he kept secret. It has been months and everyones was able to have complete peace no monster, no gods, no tiatans, and no giants. " when should we head back to camp?' Grover asked. "i don't really care. Im enjoying the ability to sit once and enjoy a pizza with Annabeth" said Percy looking at his girlfriend smilling at her, as usally she smiled back. Percy loved everything about her. He loved her grey eyes, her blond her, even he loved how she was abit smarter than her. Grover once told Percy that you can't just say you love someone, but percy was trapped in Tartarus with her so if that didn't show how much he loved what did. " well percy you can stay but i would like to get back to camp" Rachel told him. " mind if me and grover come with you as well" Juniper asked. " sure". Juniper than grabbed Grover by the ear and said "come on goat boy" of course Grover said aaaaa' owe stopp that im coming" the three then Jumped into Rachels car " see you back at camp she said then drove off. " stuck with the two love birds" said nico. Annabeth laughed and said " why not just bring a girl back from the dead and call her your girlfriend" Percy laughed with her. " its not like that" he said in his defense. " im Only jokeing Nico" replied Annabeth.

Nico then was about to say something but he was interupted when a burst of flame almost ingulfed him. " get down" Percy yelled. All three moved the table up and used it as a shield to bloke the next fire blast. When the fire cleared Percy looked to see a large red Reptile creature with wings (yes its a dragon). Percy then pulled riptide from his pocket and uncapped it reaviling his bronze sword. "of course a dragon has to ruin this fine day" Mumbled Annabeth. Percy then Looked at her and said " let us deal with it. Nico can you disctract it while i go for the kill?" "sure thing Perc" Ncio said and then he summoned a skeleton and sent it at the Dragon. Percy then got out of his cover and charged at the beast, But before he could reach it the dragon swung its tail and knocked Percy over. The dragon roared them flapped its wing and jumped over to percy. Percy tried to grabb riptide which was right next to him. Nico skeleton was destroyed instantly when it breathed a fireball ate it. Meanwhile Percy finally grabbed riptide , but the dragon put its scaly foot on his chest, it reaveale dits sharp knife like teeth and was ready to roast Parcy. Annabeth then Jumped at the dragon with her bronze knife and stabbed it right in the the dragon easly threw her off. As the dragon got ready for its next attack and girl came from nowhere and knocked over the Dragon as she jumped on it. Percy and Annabeth weatched as the girll Made short work of thr Dragon The dragon was snapping at her while she was slashing it. The girl then stunned the Dragon long enough to Decapite it. The monster then dissovled to notheing but gold dust.

She then turned her Bronze sword into a pen and put it in her coat pocket. Percy then came up to her and said " Thanks, but who are you". She looked a bit nervous and said "umm i am angel. Its good to see you mom and dad" percy's heart stopped. Did this gril just call her and Annabeth mom and dad? Annabeth wa sthe first to responed " what did you just call us?" Angel then looked down and said " well this might sound starnge but i am your daughter from the Future" Nico then cam up to every one and said " well this is awkward". Percy and Annabeth gave Nico a look, but percy actaully was thinking "me and annabeth have a Daughter in the future". Angel certanly did look like her parents. She had Green eyes like her father, But her hair was more of a dirty blonde. Annabeth then asked her " if your from the future. How and why are you in the past?" Angel than replied " lomg story mom. I will tell you back at Camp halfblood". They got in Percy car, but as percy starte dthe car he thought " why do i get the feeling the worlds in Danger again?" He then drove to Camp halfblood.

**Alright First part done more to come. please review to tell me what you think so far. and who would be good p.o.v characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**second part this time i introduce one of my new characters who's name is completely unoriginal but i thought it fit. not alot of action scenes though**

**Annabeth**

* * *

Annabeth was getting frustrated with all these inpending dooms. First the titans, then the Gaia and her giants, now a girl from the future who claims to be her daughter and claims she came to stop the end of the world. All Annabeth wanted was a nice peaceful life with Percy ( well with the occasion of a monster attack once in a while). The ride back to camp half blood was very awkward and silent. The silence broke however when Angel looked out the window and said "its very beautiful in this time era." she wasn't making it up, it was a nice cool spring day in may. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Nico then asked Angel " i take it the future is not as great." That obviously offended Angel, she gave Nico a nasty glare and sarcasticly said " oh its nice alright, with the world being barren and lifeless and Demigods being hunted down." Before she continued The car Stopped and Percy said " here." Angel was still angry at Nico" Finally." she said and walked into the camp. Annabeth could obviously tell she was amazed with the camp she " In my time this place is only a story told by the elders. To finally see this place is such and honour."

upon entering the camp Annabeth and the others met up with Rachel, Grover, and juniper. "who is this" asked Rachel. Annabeth explained to them the dragon attack and Angels appearance and how she he and Percy's daughter and that she is from the future. " its time for me to tell you my story i guess" said Angel. Percy then said "well of course." Annabeth then elbowed him to shut up. " alright i will explain. Just please don't interrupt." everyone agreed to that and Angel told them her story. " Alright listen carefully i Don't what to repeat this. In approximately 10 days someone will attempt to release chaos into the world" Annabeth then interrupted Do you know who will do this " no i do not that why a came back in time with the help of chronos. Any ways Chaos will be realeased and wipe out every god, then withing the next 20 years his army of monsters will hunt down every Demigod." again Annabeth interrupted " how many of us are left?" Angel looked a little Depressed, But she replied "not many. However there is a resistance movment that Annabeth and Percy Started a month after The gods were destroyed" Percy interrupted this time "of course i am involved." Annabeth elbowed him again. " Ya father. During the War Percy and Annabeth got Married as well as Juniper and Grover." Rachel and Nico Looked at each other as if they felt left out "Don't worry you guys Didn't marry each other. Any way in my time is was only a year ago That all of you were killed, That struck a mighty blow. And mom and Dad i missed you" a tear fell down her cheek " i am so glad i was able to see you again." She then continued "so i was sent back to try and prevent this catastrophe." Annabeth then asked her one last question "did you come alone Angel?" Angel then told them " no, i got seprated with my companions. Hopefully they made it to where they were suppose to go " Percy then asked "who is that then amd were?" Angel then told them "Leo and emily to new rome to tell there parents and friends what i just told you."

**Leo**

* * *

After a long journey Leo and Emily finally got to New Rome. " hopefully Angel is at Camp halfblood already" said Leo " well Chronos did tell us that she went before we got to the cave." the two barely escaped the hellhounds, luckly leo was able to throw a smoke bomb and lost the beasts. They then found Chronos and made it to New Rome. Leo has never seen Anything like New Rome. That was for one reason, all the cities in the future where all rubble. The city was ful of people and the main thign Leo noticed was they did not need to run or hide. in there time new Rome was the first demigod city to fall then camp half blood. Leo smiled as he whacthed the city life, but all this Happiness would end if he didn't complete his mission.

Leo and Emily looked for there Parent Among the crowds, then for brief moment Emily told Leo " there they are Leo!." but before he could see what Emily saw, but they were grabbed by five people in roman armour. " who are you you are not citizens of New Rome." said the one that seemed to be there leader. Leo then trie dot tell him who they are but emily nudged him as if she was saying they won't belive you. Leo then said " where Travelers we just stopped by to rest." the roman soldiers looked at each other, Leo couldn't here anything they said. The leader than spoke " take them to Reyna".

Reyna did not seem like a nice lady or maybe it was her two giant dogs statues that snarled at Leo and Emily when they got to her. : alright so here is the deal Tell me why you are here. if you liemy Dogs will know." well Leo knew they were dead. Emily took a very bold move however and told her everything "well miss reyna your not gonna belive us, but were from the future. my name is Emily zhan- zhanaris and this is my brother leo. we can't tell you why were here though. we just need to see Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zang, and HazelLevesque." the giant silver and gold dogs then sniffed the two. Leo was ready to get mauled by a dog. however they stopped growling. Reyna then said " well Argentum and Aurum seem to Belive you." Leo felt like a huge boulder was pulled of him by saying that. " i will have some gaurds escort you to them. hopefully they will belive you." Then the same five gaurd scame in this time the leader had his helmet off, he had curly black hair. and his mouth was vampire red, even his eyes didn't really line up. " Dakota take them to the Heros of Rome" Dakota bowed " thank you Reyna" said Emily. Reyna the sighed " Just promise me you won't cause trouble in New Rome alright Leo and emily".

as soon as they left into the streets Leo whispered to to Emily "we're brother and sister?" Emily then responded to him " i don't want to tell them where there children. it could affect the future" Leo then rolled his eyes " isn't that why we are here?" Leo hen saw There parents eating at a local restraunt all together. "alright let me do the Talking." Said Emily. Jason who was eating with Piper, Frank, and hazel which seemed like a double ate. looked up and asked " Dakota, Whats up?" Dakota then pointed at Leo and Emily " well Jason Reyna wanted me to bring these two to you they say they need to talk to you." all four of them Didn't seem happy to be interuppted " fine we got a moment" said Hazel. now Leo was extremly nervous. one he hasn't seen his parents in since they died a year ago in there time and two he was named after his parents best friend who just recently sacrficed himself in this time. Dakota and the rest of the gaurds then left. Before Emily could say anything Leo got The nerve to say to Piper and jason " Hey mom and dad." Emily hit Leo right on the head and she said to Hazel and Frank " um hi as well Mom and dad." all four looked like they have seen ghosts.

**tell me what you think, and yes i know there may be some problems or whatever. i just wright as much until i get better and mainly for fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry havent really got a lot of time to right,, so here is the next part.**

**Piper**

* * *

Piper really wished that for once she could have a normalday, but no, instead of having a nice lunch with Jason, Hazel and Frank two Demigods come and claim to be there children. "cut the crap, who are you really" jason said agresivly to Leo and Emily. " i knew you would say that dad" leo responded " it really is the truth, we came from the future" continued Emily. Frank and Jason looked at each other and after a brief pause laughed like they were told a joke. Piper however was a little exicted in the inside, if they were from the future that meant her and Jason live to have a family. Hazel then asked "ok so if your from the future why are you in the past?" Emily then replied " well...in the future...it's kinda." Frank interupted " spit out all ready what the hell is going on?" Leo just decided to just say itwith out remorse " your all dead dammit! the world ended! demigods are being hunted to exctintion!" The for romans looked at each other and jason asked " how? we are probaly some of the most powerful Demigods?" Leo agian said " your not the only ones who is dead aunt Thalia is dead, reyna is even dead, Annabeth, even Percy for gods sake! why? all because at this point in time someone awakened Chaos itself onto the world and it destroyed everything!" Jason shrugged " well i guess we get to save the world, again."

Reyna then came to the group, in a really big hurry. "well looks like you two are right." she said to Leo and Emily. "Jason, Percy is on an iris message and its urgent." continued Reyna. Frank was not a happy camper and with real annoyiance in his voice he said " well better not keep Waterboy waiting eh?" He then trapped off to the fountain That percy had called. " Thats not really how i rember dad?" said Emily " well he doesn't really think this true probaly" answered hazel." Leo then whispered to Emily "i guess Angel did her part?" then the two went to the fountain.

**Frank**

* * *

Frank was probaly like a thunderstorm, mainly because his wonderfull afternoon was ruined for something that is 90% False. " its good to see you guys." said the flickering image of Percy. " i just wish it were better conditions" asked Jason who was in a good mood to see there old friend. Seeing Percy aslo made Frank a bit more happy. " Dad this is no time for a reunion, we're running out of time." said a girl who looke dalot like Percy and annabeth, Angel of course. " sorry, anyways so you guys got the same surprise we did?" said Percy "ya our children asking for our help to save the future" replied jason. " well now that we are all together i suggest, you three tell us what we need to do." said Percy turning his gaze at the image of Angel. " well we know soemone will awaken Chaos in at least 10 days from now so we should have a good start.' leo then interuppted " qustion However is who?" back to Angel " precisly, luckly we've been able to get some leads." Piper then said " ok what are they?" Emily then answered " our first lead is some primordial gods, manly Erebus and Nyx, But..." Hazel then spoke " but.. no one knows where they are?" Annabeth then entered the iris message " yes, but maybe there Children do?". Jason chuckled " of cousre Annabeth gets an idea" annabeth glared at him and smirked " If we find Thanatos, Maybe we can persuade him to talk. The other is Styx. i suggest that we split into groups to find them." Reyna the spoke " makes perfect sense, but where are they?" Annabeth responded " well i was able to pinpoint Styx god form to hawaii." piper then interuppted " sicne hawaii is close to us i guess we can take the argo II there and find her." Annabeth smiled " yes and to find Thanatos is easy go were ever death is, so i suggested that our team can check out any Hospital there is bound to be death there." Hazel then spoke again " Annabeth your a genius!" percy laugher " Thats why i love her." then kissed her on the cheek" Annabeth blushed. Frank who was silent the whole time Finally spoke " well i guess we got a quest." before the iris message close Percy said " Good. see you guys later, and good luck." Frank then said " same to you guys." then the Message closed.

Frank always wanted to go to Hawaii, just only on better circumstances. The group came to where the Argo II was located. Leo gave it to Jason Before he closed the doors of death. Looking at the ship always brought pain to evveryone. " So the Legendary Argo?" said Leo " well you were named after its creater i guess" said Frank with a little pat on Leo back as they boared the golden ship. Festus the happy dragon **( Thats suppose to be a joke okay?) **turned his Head as he herd the name Leo. un fortunally Festus seemed dissapointed to see that is wasn't the leo who built The ship. " Reyna your coming?" asked jason as he saw Reyba board the Argo II. " Of course I am, i can't let you guys Have all The fun!" Her two metsl hounds Argentum and Aurum followed her aboard. " who is in charge then" asked Frank. Reyna the looked at New Rome " i trust Dakota well Keep things safe, if not there is always Terminus." jason then took the controls of the ship and Started the ignition. The Argo II then took off in to the air. Jason then looked at his friends and said "Next stop Hawaii."

**Now the plot is in motion. time for some action scenes Next Chapter. also any suggestion sfor some mythological Characters i should put i am open to requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

**now we get to go back to camp half blood.**

* * *

**Angel**

Angel asked "So are plan is to visit a hospital with a dying person and hopeing that Thanatos will appear?" Percy responded to her " yup, that's that." Angel shook her head. " that is a stupid plan." Annabeth then came and finished loading supplys in to Percy's car " well thats all we have." Angel then rolled her eyes and got into the back seat of Percy's Grand M. The car was black... what not much to explain there just a normal grand m that is black! Annaebeth and Percy sat in the front, while Nico sat beside Angel. " you know i feel a little left out. everyone elses is part of the jackson family but me." Angel laughed while her parents turned and gave Nico a " not funny look." Percy started the vehicle, but before he hit the gas coach Hedge came. " your positive that you don't need a chaperone?" Percy sighed " Yes Hedge, we are big kids now." Hedge looked disappointed. Percy then told him " if we need you we will call okay, and besides we need you to defend camp." Alright Jackson, just be careful." " we will, i will keep them in line" said Annabeth. then Percy pressed the gas pedal and the four headed to Manhattan.

The whole trip Angel looked out the window. she was amazed how the world looked compared to her own. "So dad.. iI mean Percy, how is Grandma,,er Sally doing." Percy smiled " well. Moms on a holiday in Japan. its funny though she told me she saw something strange." Angel was curious to what." did she say what it looked like?" Percy then said " Ya she said it was a fox, except, it had 3 tails!" angel never herd of anything like that. " it was probably just a genetic mutation though." said Annabeth. Angel thought what else was around. it took about 3 hours to get to there destination. " we are here." Percy told everyone. he parked the car right in front of the doors to a hospital that i cant make up a name for.

As the group entered Angel noticed a thin man in a suit leaning against the wall. The man wore a trench coat over his suit and also a fedora. he had a stubble of hair on his chin. Angel then saw him look at her and he gave a grin. Angel shuddered and thought to herself he is defiantly NOT a monster in disguise. Percy then said "So we are looking for a guy in black, and he has black wings so should be easy to find." ya.. Percy was dead wrong. the group separated in search of Thanatos. Angel went to the patient rooms and looked all over. in the future there hospital was only a tent with a bunch of bed and dying demigods. No one was dying, which is good, but doesn't help find Thanatos. After two hours Angel regrouped with the others. However Angel felt a chill like she was being followed, so she turned and noticed the man in the trench coat and fedora following her. she then saw Percy, Annabeth and Nico coming. she looked at her companions then back at the man and pointed and said "watch out, he is not human." the last thing she felt was a scaly tail hit her in the neck.

* * *

**Percy**

Percy saw Angel fall to the ground, he then saw the thing that hit her. it was a python, a giant python. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out riptide. People were running and screaming. Percy didn't know what the mortals saw, but he thought maybe they thought it was a snake to. Percy then saw Nico pull out his Stygian sword and Annabeth drew her famous knife. " Annabeth go see if Angel is still alive, me and Nico will handle the python." Annabeth as always knew what they were facing " Percy that's not a python. That's the Python." Nico then looked surprised. "You Mean the earth dragon of Delphi and enemy of Apollo?" Annabeth nodded " same one. and Percy?" Percy looked at Her " what?" Annabeth then smiled at him " Kick her ass." Percy was a little disturbed to find out the 30 foot long Snake was a girl.

Percy then charged at The Serpent and tried to slash of its neck. Python was to quick and went around him, using her head to ram Percy into the wall. Percy tried to get up, he saw the monsters fangs as she opened her mouth, but before the strike came the creature screamed in pain. Percy saw Nico sticking his sword into the monster tail. In one flex the monster lift up its tail and sent Nico's sword flying into a Wall. " he he sorry." said Nico before the serpent hammered Nico with its tail sending him flying. Percy regaining his feet looked at Annabeth who was checking Angel's pulse. Annabeth looked at him and gave him a thumbs up that she was alive. Percy then again went after Python, but this time he tried to stab her. Python quickly moved out of the way and using her tail knocked riptide out of his hand. the sword slid to Nico who was on the ground unconcious. Percy looked and saw a janitors broom and grabbed it. Python lunged at Percy. Percy used the broom to block Pythons bite. Python with the broom in her mouth and Percy still clinging to it, started to try and throw him off. With all his might Percy tried to hold on. While he fought Python Annabeth was tending to Angel and Nico. Percy then lost grip on the broom and fell to the ground. Python then snapped the broom in two.

Percy was on his back facing right at Python. Before Python could deliver the final blow, the man in the trench coat yelled " oi, Big ugly and scary, why not come for a better challenge." Percy noticed the man had a Scottish accent. Python then ignored Percy and slithered to the man. The man was unarmed and hand his hands in his coats pocket. Percy yelled " What are you doing?" The Man grinned and yelled back "Saving you there lad." Python still heading toward the man then leaped at him. Her fangs were showing as she was about to strike, but before she could land her bite, the man pulled out a handgun from his pocket. The man pointed his gun and shot Python right in the mouth. The serpent then landed on the group and started to have a muscle spasm for about 3 seconds, then finally turned to golden dust.

The man then went to the Snake's ash pile and pick up his bullet. Percy was wondering how a gun could kill a monster, only bronze could. The man walked over to Percy who was still on the ground and showed him his bullet " Bronze bullet lad." he then put it in his pocket and stuck out his hand. Percy grabbed it and was pulled up. " Thanks for the help, but who are you." The man then put his hand on his stubble. "The name is Tristen Mccoy." Tristen then stuck out his hand to Percy. Percy grabbed it and shook "so your one of us i guess Tristen? Well I'm.." But before he could finish Trsiten interrupted. " Percy Jackson. I Know all about you lad. Besides i was looking for you and your mates."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay. I was very busy this last month and now that school is done and exams are nearly done I can get back to work on this. so here is probably the best chapter so far.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was not trusting of Tristan. Some guy who looked like he was in his 20s come up and says he was looking for them. Annabeth was just waiting for him to pull his gun on them. " so you're a demigod as well? Who is you parent?" she asked. Tristan looked a bit confused and said " well las, my mother is that umm war god." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and said " you mean Athena?" Tristan looked at her and said "yes that is the one i am Athena's son" Annabeth was surprised " ya she is my mother as well." Tristan laughed and ran to Annabeth and hugged her and yelled "Sister it is so good to met you!" Annabeth couldn't breath because he was squeezing so tight, she thought that this was the way he would murder her. Annabeth then said in a high pitched voice " i can't breath" Tristan dropped her. And apologized "sorry mate my bad.".

Now the rest of the group who were just watching and laughing, finally decided to say something "So why where you looking for us?" Tristan then turned to Percy who was the one to ask and said " Well my mother told me to find the son of the oceans. You are very well known by all demigods." Everyone looked around at each other. Nico then asked " so now that you found us?" Tristan grinned " i can now help you on your quest." Annabeth than said " good to have you join us." she than thought _so now you can stab us in the back._

Angel then told them " okay pleasantries are over lets go find Thanatos" Nico who was a son of Hades then told them " someone just died four rooms to the right of us that's where we can find Thanatos." the group then ran to the room and out side of the room on his Ipad was Death himself.

Thanatos was dressed in a black suit and his wings where folded. Death looked up at Percy and Nico and said "Percy Jackson and Hades son. You are not dead why do you seek me out." when you talk to Death itself you might be pretty scared. Nico finally asked " Thanatos we need to find you Mother and Father." Thanatos raised a brow " why is that?" this time Angel spoke "Well I am from the future and the future really suck because Chaos destroyed it. So we need you Parents help to prevent it." since Thanatos was death he could believe anything " very well. However before i give you the location i need you to do a job for me. Fair deal, is it not?" Annabeth knew that if you wanted a god to do something usually you had to do something for them. " fine what is it then?" asked Annabeth. Thanatos then replied " I need you to kill a son of Hecate, he has escaped death to many times." Annabeth heart stopped, they had to kill another Demigod. " what is his name, mate" asked Tristan. Thanatos paused and then said "His name is Alablaster. C. Torrington."

* * *

**Reyna**

Reyna watched the sea as they travelled on the Argo II. She always wanted a vacation to Hawaii, at least one of those wishes came true. Jason joined her on the deck. "First time you have been out of new Rome in a while Hasn't it?" Reyna looked at Jason " Not since the march to Camp Halfblood. So its good that i finally can leave." Jason laughed " Just like the old days when we where both praetor?" Reyna looked back to the sea. " i guess so".

The ship suddenly hit something and Reyna and Jason both fell backwards. Leo then yelled, we must have hit a reef. Then there was a growl that vibrated the ship. Reyna then whispered " it's not a reef!." then she yelled " It's not a reef. Get the hell away from the edges!". A huge Tentacle then slammed against the ship. Jason pulled Reyna up and then said " my god. Reyna is it?" Reyna knew it too "Yes Jason it's a Kraken"

Emily then ran on to the deck in a panic and said" Guys Piper needs help, she is stuck in the engine room." Reyna then gave orders " Me and Jason will get Piper. Leo and Emily get this thing off the ship." as Jason and Reyna went into the ship the Kraken's tentacles where already through the sides. The tentacles blocked the way so Reyna drew her sword and cut through it in one swing. After dodging tentacles like dodge balls, Reyna and Jason finally found Piper. A piece of the roof had collapse on her leg. "About time you guys come." Piper said " Sorry Pips the Kraken tentacles where pretty hard to get past.". They then moved the piece of rubble off Piper and Jason put her around his shoulder. " Reyna cut the tentacles that block us." Reyna then nodded. They then ran through the ship Reyna cut every tentacle that blocked there path. Reyna looked back and then saw that the water was entering the ship. They kept on running till they made it to the deck entrance. The water was nearly at them, Reyna let Jason and Piper out then followed.

As they got to the deck the door behind them collapsed. it was now storming out. Reyna then saw Leo and Emily where cutting the tentacles as they tried to grab the ship. " How do we kill it." asked Leo. " i don't know maybe..". It was Jason who spoke and was knocked down as well as Piper as the Kraken surfaced. The monster had a humanoid torso and four of its tentacles rose out of the water beside it. Its face had a squid beak for a mouth and it had four eyes. Reyna then said " We fight. That's what we do.". She ran at the monster. And sliced off an incoming tentacle. The Kraken roared in pain. It then grabbed Reyna in its tentacle and held her to its face and roared at her. It then tried to eat her, but as it opened it mouth, Emily shoot an arrow through it mouth. The beast dropped Reyna but as she fell she stabbed her sword in the creatures chest. Her blade opened the creature up and fish guts fell out. The Monster than sank into the water screaming in Pain.

Reyna also fell into the water. She swam back to the Argo. "Thanks for the distraction Emily." Emily laughed as she and Leo where helping an unconscious Jason and Piper. " Distraction? I just saved you!." Reyna laughed "and for that i am extremely grateful." After everyone's injuries where treated. the storm cleared up. Leo then ran to the front of the ship and yelled to the rest. Leo yelled to them " land hoe." Reyna looked and saw the island of Maui ahead.

**This Chapter was fun to right and hope you guys liked it more to come this summer. even though I will be gone for at least 2 weeks this summer.**


End file.
